neptolumbiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Serce Kondrakaru
Serce Condracaru, (zmieniono na potężne Serce Kondrakaru w ponownie opublikowanym serialu powieści graficznej), jest fikcyjnym magicznym wisiorkiem z Włoskiego Komiksu W.I.T.C.H. i Francuskiej serii animowanej o tej samej nazwie. Jest on podarowany liderowi Strażników Nieskończonych Wymiarów i umożliwia Strażnikom przekształcenie się w ich alter ego superbohaterów poprzez kierowanie do nich wielkich, pięciu żywiołowych mistycznych energii Auramere. Tło Chociaż Strażnicy mają pewną moc bez Serca, ich siła jest znacznie zwiększona dzięki niemu. Bez Auramere ich Strażnicze moce byłyby czerpane z ich siły życiowej.Sezon 2, Odcinek 14 (N jest dla Narcyza)Sezon 2, Odcinek 18 (N jest dla Nieustępliwej) W komiksie Serce jest unikalnym magicznym klejnotem, które scala się z własnym fizycznym ciałem i esencją witalną swojego opiekuna, kiedy nie jest używany, i zachowuje ich cień/upiorność, kiedy zostaje przekazany następnemu opiekunowi. W serii animowanej Serce pozostaje odrębne od swojego właściciela, a każdy świat miał swoje własne Serce, niektóre z nich są klejnotami, jak Serce Kondrakaru, a inne z nich są ludźmi z olbrzymią mocą magiczną. W Sezonie 2 okazuje się, że Elyon jest Sercem Meridianu a Lillian Hale jest Sercem Ziemi. Okazuje się również, że posiadacz jednego Serca może scalić go z Sercem innego świata, ale tylko jeśli to Serce jest dane chętnie. Nerissa musiała uciekać się do oszustwa, by zdobyć coraz bardziej silniejsze magiczne moce Elyon zamiast bezpośredniej konfrontacji lub ukradnięcia jej tego. To oznacza, że kulista różowa perełka jest dosłownie samą mistyczną energią/rdzeniem i "Sercem" Kondrakaru oraz prawdopodobnie jego centralnym źródłem mocy, lub być może vice versa. W komiksie Serce jest samą esencją/iskrą i rdzeniem samego Condracaru, co wyjaśnia powód, dlaczego głowa Wyroczni jest oznaczona jego symbolem. Również nawet Wyrocznia nie ma mocy żądać Opiekuna, by przekać go, a Opiekun musi zdecydować, by go oddać, co jest powodem, dlaczego Endarno nie użył po prostu swoich mocy jako nowa Wyrocznia by zabrać Serce od Will, co by umożliwiło mu odnieść sukces w jego złym schemacie i znacznie osłabić Strażniczki. Początki Według serii animowanej, w Starożytnych Chinach było kiedyś potężne cesarstwo, które cierpiało z przedłużającej się suszy.Sezon 1, Odcinek 8 (Zasadzka w Torus Filney) Czując litość dla ludzi z królestwa, cztery smoki Nefrytowego Cesarza spotkały się i użyły swoich magicznych zdolności, by sprowadzić deszcz na ziemię. Jednak czyniąc to, rozwścieczyli samego Cesarza. Rozgniewany, że działali bez jego zgody, Cesarz rozkazał, aby smoki zostały zamknięte w sercach czterech gór. Własna córka Cesarza zdała sobie jednak sprawę, że smoki miały rację, pomagając ludziom. Kłóciłą się ze swoim ojcem, a kiedy ten odmówił cofnięcia swojej decyzji, sama wypuściła smoki, wykorzystując swój własny rodzaj magii i łącząc swoje najskrytsze ja/ducha z ty od smoków. Po uwolnieniu ze swoich górskich więzień smoki następnie duchowo stały się jednym z córką Cesarza, a ona odeszła. Wszystko, co po niej pozostało to kryształowy wisiorek w kształcie kuli, który był niczym innym jak mistycznym Sercem Kondrakaru. W komiksach i powieściach graficznych, smoki zostały osobiście uwolnione przez potężną nimfę Xin Jing (co oznacza 'Serce Kryształu' po chińsku), która wchłonęła ich własną esencją witalną i przemieniła ich w cztery wielkie rzeki Chin. Po tym wszystkim, wszystko, co pozostało po własnym wewnętrznym duchu/duszy Xin Jing całkowicie się wtedy przemieniły i przybrały kształt i formę kulistego/sferycznego krystalicznego wisiorka; tym samym czyniąc Serce czymś nieco czującym i autonomicznym magicznych artefaktem; to ma swój własny umysł i wolę, sumienie, uczucia, emocje i świadomość. Wybrani Opiekunowie , oryginalna Strażniczka Kwintesencji i dawna liderka, otrzymując Serce Condracaru wiele dekad temu.]] Godne uwagi, że zostali "wybranymi opiekunami/posiadaczami" Serca są Nerissa, Cassidy, Yan Lin i Will, wkomiksem wskazującym, że przed nimi było wielu innych. Poprzedni Opiekunowie nawiązują do ujawnienia wielu poprzednich grup strażników. W serii animowanej sugeruje się, że Mage mogła być również poprzednią właścicielką Serca, bez względu na to, czy było to tymczasowe, czy nie, jest niejasne.Piąte wydanie specjalne W.I.T.C.H. Mistyczne Zdolności Po pierwszym wprowadzeniu Strażniczki zostają poinformowane, że Serce posiadało dwie moce. Zdolność do kierowania w nich mocy Auramere – potęgując ich zdolności żywiołów, przekształcania ich z powrotem w ich normalne ja i pozwalając im przekształcać się w ich alter ego – i zdolność do zamykania dziur w Zasłonie. Jednak dalsze moce są albo ujawnione, albo dodawane do Serca, w miarę postępu serii. , otrzymuje Serce od Wyroczni po tym, jak Nerissa została zmuszona, by być na zawsze oddzieloną od jego ogromnej mistycznej mocy.]] Na początku Sezonu 1 pokazano, że Serce ma niezwykle silną i bliską więź telepatyczną z kimkolwiek, kto został nim obdarzony, pozwalając Sercu śledzić posiadacza lub posiadaczowi śledzić go, nawet jeśli są od siebie oddzieleni. Odkryto również, że Serca można używać w połączeniu z zaczarowanym fragmentem mapy, niegdyś częścią znacznie większej mapy, znajdującej się w zamku Phobosa, w celu znalezienia dziur w Zasłonie (w komiksie jest tylko dwanaście portali; w serii animowanej jest o wiele więcej, ale dokładna liczba nie była jasna). Serce jest również kluczem, by wejść do eterycznego królestwa samego Condracaru. W serii animowanej Serce posiada zdolność wyświetlania obrazów ludzi i przedmiotów w ich obecnym stanie i położeniu, nawet przez inne królestwa, takie jak Meridian, a Strażniczki używają tej mocy wiele razy. W odcinku "Zasadzka w Torus Filney" ujawniono, że Serce ma moc tworzenia Kropli astralnych; fizycznych duplikatów ludzi, którzy przywołują je, ale z ograniczoną osobowością. Ujawniono również, że Serce może zmusić bestię w przebraniu, by ujawnił jego/jej prawdziwą formę po kontakcie z nim/nią. Później, w Sezonie 2, w bitwie o Auramere i później o Zamballę, Serce emituje wiązkę światła, która ujawniła prawdziwą formę Nerissy i jej sług, kiedy na nich zaświeciło. Według Księcia Phobosa, dzięki mocy Serca, jego moce, zdolności i siła zostałyby znacznie zwiększone i powiększone do niezliczonych poziomów. W odcinku "Pieczęć Fobosa" Serce jest scalone z Pieczęcią Phobosa, mistycznym przedmiotem w kolorze złotym w kształcie rombu, o którym mówi się, że jest uniwersalnym kluczem. Dowodzi to również, że Serce ma zdolność wchłaniania lub łączenia się z magicznymi przedmiotami. Po scaleniu Serce zyskuje zdolność do otwierania portali w Zasłonie między wymiarami, a nie tylko ich zamykania. W drugim sezonie Serce straciło tę moc i zdolność, ponieważ Zasłona nie była już dłużej potrzebna. W odcinku "Skradzione Serce" Will stosuje zdolność Serca do tworzenia wielu kopii kryształowego wisiorka, aby zwieść innych od oryginału. Jednak te duplikaty były kompletnie zwyczajne i nie posiadały żadnych mistycznych lub nadprzyrodzonych zdolności. Odtąd ta rzadka zdolność nie została ponownie użyta w serii animowanej lub komiksowej. , dawna Strażniczka Powietrza, jest przedstawiona z mistycznym Sercem po tragicznej i przedwczesnej śmierci Cassidy.]] W komiksie Serce zachowuje cień ducha każdego ze swoich dawnych opiekunów, pozwalając Will zapytać go o poradę. Jest także w stanie przetransportować swojego użytkownika w pożądane dowolne miejsce, nawet jeśli jego użytkownik nie zna dokładnej lokalizacji pożądanego miejsca docelowego, i uczynić swojego użytkownika i tych, z którymi użytkownik jest w kontakcie, niewidzialnymi. Może także stworzyć obraz każdego, kogo Opiekun sobie tego życzy, zupełnie inaczej niż Kropla Astralna, która może mówić, czuć i myśleć. Zarówno w komiksie, jak i serialu, Serce pokazuje także szereg innych, mniej specyficznych zdolności, obejmujących zdolność uwolnienia błysku energii, który może oślepić lub zdezorientować wroga i uwolnić użytkownika, kiedy on/ona jest uwięziony lub zamknięty, i ograniczoną zdolność do samodzielnego działania, gdy Strażnikom grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Serce zadziałało tylko dwukrotnie samemu i to było wtedy, kiedy Phobos wysłał gigantyczne stworzenie podobne do robaka, by zabić rodziców adopcyjnych Elyon. Wystrzeliło promień światła na stworzenie, zmniejszając go do rozmiaru normalnego robaka, odsłaniając kolejną z jego zdolności. Drugi raz był wtedy, kiedy Cornelia zakradła się do pałacu Elyon, aby ją odwiedzić, ponieważ wierzyła, że wciąż jest w niej dobro, i ukradła Serce Will z nieznanych przyczyn, chociaż być może uważała, że to mogłoby jej jakoś pomóc, nawet jeśli ona nie była Opiekunką Serca. Elyon, jej umysł wciąż zamglony przez kłamstwa Cedrica w tym czasie, uwięziła Cornelię w bańce, ale bańka została rozbita przez Serce, które nagle uaktywniło się bez ostrzeżenia i uwolniło Cornelię. Serce jest w stanie chronić swojego Opiekuna przed ciemnymi siłami, podobnie jak wtedy, kiedy zasłoniło Will przed ciemną magią trujących Czarnych Róż Phobosa. Serce Kondrakaru wykorzystano również do przełamania śmiertelnego zaklęcia Phobosa na Świetlistej koronie, koronie prawowitej władczyni Meridianu, aby pomóc prawowitej spadkobierczyni w osiągnięciu swoich pełnych mocy. Dawno temu, kiedy Elyon jeszcze się nie urodziła, a jej matka Weira była wciąż małą dziewczynką, Mage, zamieszkała w Meridianie, najwyraźniej była w jakiś sposób w posiadaniu Serca i użyła go do stworzenia Gwiazdy Threbe. Może to sugerować, że Mage była w pewnym momencie piątą Strażniczką, a zatem posiadaczką Serca. W komiksie Nerissa, uzbrojona w Serce Kondrakaru, jest w stanie przeniknąć nawet przez potężne magiczne obrony Kondrakaru, wytrzymać połączone napaści Wyroczni i Kongregacji, rywalizować z mocą Wyroczni, która jest dosłownie "Bogiem Wszechświata", i podbiłaby Kondrakar, gdyby Strażniczki nie interweniowały, pokazując wielką moc Serca. Nerissa powoduje również, że Serce eksploduje, tworząc w ten sposób żywą czarną maź (która według Wyroczni jest najczystszą formą prawdziwego zła), która prawie pochłonęła cały Kondrakar, Wyrocznię, Kongregację, Strażniczki i Caleba. Nerissa twierdziła również, że posiadanie Serca Kondrakaru uczyniłoby ją Królową Żywiołów i udaje jej się nawet odbić groźne ataki żywiołowe, którymi zbombardowało ją Zgromadzenie Kondrakaru. W programie telewizyjnym, w odcinku "Z jest dla Zwycięstwa", Will używa Serca Kondrakaru, by przypieczętować wiążącą przysięgę, którą Książę Phobos złożył, by zwrócić Pieczęć Nerissy z powrotem i nie użyć jej niezmiernej mocy dla siebie samego w zamian za swoją wolność. W sadze Endarno Will krzyczy "Uratuj go!", kiedy Matt spada z kolejki górskiej, gdy obaj są atakowani przez Cedrica, a Serce Kondrakaru emituje wiązkę światła, która tworzy kulę, która chroni Matta. Matt poświęca się również, by uratować Will przed śmiertelnym atakiem Cedrica, co rozpala magię Serca, ponieważ miłość jest najpotężniejszą magią ze wszystkich. W sadze Arkhanta ujawniono, że Serce Kondrakaru zostało obdarzone mocą regeneracji przez nimfę Xin Jing, co jest powodem, dlaczego Yan Lin zdołała służyć Kondrakarowi tak długo, a ciągłe przemiany Strażników ich nie wyczerpują, ponieważ moc regeneracji zapewnia równowagę między ciałem a umysłem. Za każdym razem, kiedy jeden ze Strażników dotyka Serca, staje się silniejszy. Moc regeneracji nawet wyleczyła rozmazany wzrok Taranee. O Sercu Condracaru Sezon Pierwszy *"Oto Serce Condracaru, które zawiera siły żywiołów natury." *"I dzięki Sercu Condracaru, jednoczy ich, wzywając i zwiększając ich moce." *"Ta rzecz! Użyj kryształu!" *"Więc Kryształ przekazano nowemu pokoleniu." *''"Gdzie jest Serce Condracaru!!?"'' *"Hm, może my nie wiemy, ale ta rzecz wydaje się mieć pomysł." *"Dopóki ona tego nie włoży, nie mamy żadnej mocy. Bierzemy co? Trochę biżuterii, żeby ratować kogoś, kogo ledwo znamy?"" *"W naszym świecie mapa jest pusta, chyba że aktywuje ją Serce Condracaru; obecnie w posiadaniu naszej przyjaciółki Will." *"Ona powiedziała, że to zostało aktywowane przez kryształ." *"Jedna z nich posiada Serce Condracaru. Jeśli dam radę schwytać ten kryształ, moje moce podwoją się." *"Cóż, wciągnęło nas tu Serce Condracaru." *"Wiem, że nie jestem Will, ale musisz przestać z dźwiękiem." *"Wzięłą Serce Condracaru." *"Nie mają Serca Condracaru. Ta druga! Ona je ma!! *"Ona ma Serce Condracaru!! Prawie miałem je w swoich rękach." *"Wow. Serce Condracaru dostało turbodoładowanie." *"Ah! Zdaje się, że Serce pochłonęło moc Pieczęci do otwierania portali." *"Serce Condracaru dostało coś w rodzaju ulepszenia." *"Macie coś lepszego." *"Czy mógłabyś przyjść z Sercem, na wypadek, gdybym musiał szybko stworzyć portal?" *"Muszę znaleźć magiczny kamień dla Phobosa." *"Oddaj mi Serce!!" *"Wyskoczył przede mną i schwytał Serce." *"Co, żadnych żartów o skradzionym krysztale, Irma?" *"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ukradłeś Serce Condracaru!! Musisz je natychmiast zwrócić!!" *"Powiedz Księciu Phobosowi, Jeek ma Serce Condracaru." *"Serce." *''"Oddaj mi Serce!!"'' *"Oh, chciałeś ten prawdziwy?" *"Masz coś, czego potrzebuję." Sezon Drugi *"Auramere transmitują mistyczną energię Condracaru przez wymiary do Serca i Strażników." *"Will, to co ja robię z moim pierścieniem maga, nauczysz się robić z Sercem." *"Nerissa prowadziła Strażniczki jako Opiekunka Serca Condracaru, tak jak ty, Will. Ale wyczułem, że moc Serca demoralizuje Nerissę. Aby ratować jej duszę, zabrałem Serce...i dałem Cassidy. Ale Nerissa miała obsesję na punkcie swojej utraconej mocy. Po żebraniu i błaganiu zażądała, aby Cassidy zwróciła Serce." *"Każdy świat ma źródło mistycznej energii, jak Serce Condracaru." *"Które jest równe Sercu Condracaru!" *"Czekajcie. Serce jest ciepłe. Może nie transmituje z Auramere, ale to wciąż talizman." *"Will, podnieś Serce Condracaru i rzuć trochę światła na to." *"Serce Condracaru może nam powiedzieć." *"Wchłoń Serce Meridianu do Serca Condracaru." Mistyczne Zdolności Są to zdolności, które Serce obdarza wszystkich pięciu Strażników that the Heart bestows upon all five Guardians: *Wykrycie obecności złych stworzeń zarówno przez brzęczenie lub pokazanie obrazów w swojej świecącej kryształowej kuli *Projektuje tarczę o jasnoróżowej mistycznej energii *Uwolnienie oślepiającego światła z serca *Wytwarza niszczycielskie impulsy, wybuchy, promienie i wiązki Energii *Skierowanie ogromnych mistycznych energii Auramere ('"Kropelek") do Serca, do Strażników i znacznie powiększając wszystkie ich zdolności dwudziestokrotnie. *Ujawnienie prawdziwej formy innej istoty. *Otwiera portale między Ziemią a Meridianem (po wchłonięciu Pieczęci Phobosa) *Otwiera owalne szczeliny między Ziemią, Meridianem i innymi światami (po tym, jak Zasłona została obniżona) Związek z pięcioma żywiołami Woda *Stworzenie z cienkiego powietrza *Manipulowanie wodą *Użycie wody, aby chwycić obiekty *Stworzenie pól siłowych poprzez wodę *Stworzenie kształtów, którymi można manipulować do woli *Zamrożenie obiektów *Stworzenie baniek wodnych, które mogą podróżować pod wodą *Stworzenie fizycznego ucieleśnienia siebie samej *Wyparowywanie istot do woli *Kontrolowanie umysłu *Zmienienie koloru tkaniny *Stworzenie płatków śniegu i gradu Ogień *Stworzenie kul ognia *Stworzenie dużego dzikiego ognia *Wytworzenie wybuchów energii cieplnej (Fale cieplne) *Ugaszenie ognia *Ognisty oddech *Rzucanie wirującymi dyskami ognia i ciepła *Wchłonięcie ciepła swoich oponentów *Użycie czystej energii cieplnej jako bariery obronnej, która paruje prawie wszystkie pociski *Strzelanie sprecyzowanymi płomieniami *Wyczuwanie źródeł ciepła *Manipulowanie temperaturą przez myśl *Stapianie obiektów przez mnożenie ich ciepła *Skontaktowanie się z innymi strażnikami poprzez telepatię *Skontaktowanie się z ex-strażnikami poprzez telepatię *Czytanie, Projektowanie i Postrzeganie myśli innych *Stworzenie blasków Ziemia *Kontrolowanie roślin, drzew, trawy i ich wzrostu i struktury *Rzucanie pocisków, wybuchów i promieni zielonej energii *Manipulowanie ziemią i wszystkimi powiązanymi materiałami, takimi jak papier, drewno, muł, minerały, kryształ, klejnoty, piasek, błoto, itp. *Stworzenie trzęsień ziemi *Stworzenie rowów w ziemi *Stworzenie lawin i lawin błotnych *Lewitowanie i rzucanie kamieniami *Rozmowa z zielenią z roślinnością *Komunikowanie się z położeniem roślinności *Manipulowanie metalem *Telekineza *Trzymanie barier telekinetycznych *Manipulowanie aspektami powiedzianego żywiołu Powietrze *Zamienienie własnego oddechu na bronie fizyczne (w przypadku Hay Lin i Taranee) *Poruszanie obiektów do woli *Wyczarowanie chmur *Stworzenie dźwiękoszczelnych pomieszczeń *Stworzenie wichur i tornad *Kontrolowanie temperatury powietrza *Zamrażanie ludzi i obiektów *Stworzenie baniek powietrznych w celu podróżowania pod wodą *Zdolności super-słuchania *Przywołanie wspomnień innych ludzi *Przeczytanie historii obiekty przez dotykanie go i zamykanie swoich oczu *Stanie się niewidzialnym *Użycie empatii (Także postrzeganej jako Przeczucia) *Stworzenie cyklonów i huraganów Energia (Komiks & Książki) *Wytwarzanie silnych tryśnięć gorącej różowej czystej energii ze swoich rąk *Ustawienie wokół siebie i innych niewidocznego różowego pola siłowego *Czysta energia konstruuje się w dowolny kształt lub broń *Mimika czystej energii *Wzmocnienie czystej energii *Wykrywanie impulsów czystej mistycznej energii na całym świecie za pomocą linii łączących Kwintesencja/Eter (Program telewizyjny) *Stworzenie błyskawic, by elektryzować swoje ofiary *Ożywianie urządzeń elektrycznych dzięki Kwintesencji *Otwieranie i zamykanie dziur w zasłonie *Otwieranie fałd w czasie i przestrzeni *Śledzenie innych strażników poprzez Auramere *Ponadludzka siła *Stworzenie Kropli Astralnych *Podłączenie się do sygnałów radiowych *Ujawnienie prawdziwej formy innej istoty *Stworzenie bezmocnych kopii serca *Samo-niewrażliwość *Ożywianie przedmiotów nieożywionych o ich własnych odrębnych osobowościach *Stworzenie tarcz z czystej błyskawicy Odniesienia Galeria fdhbrftgh.png the heart between Nerissa and will.png|serce między Nerissą a Will trjhrrh.png rehrth.png Zobacz również ---- en:Heart of Kandrakar es:Corazón de Kandrakar fr:Cœur de Kandrakar Kategoria:Obiekty Kategoria:Polecane artykuły z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Kondrakar Kategoria:Mistyczne serca Kategoria:Magiczne obiekty Kategoria:Strażnicy (W.I.T.C.H.) Kategoria:Obdarowujący mocą Kategoria:Naszyjniki Kategoria:Pochłaniacze mocy Kategoria:Twórcy portalu Kategoria:Powiększający moc